


Artwork for The Purple Testament by HYPERfocused

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for HYPERfocused's entry into the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/enter_tzone">Twisting the Twilight Zone</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Purple Testament by HYPERfocused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Purple Testament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82813) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Mar. 1st, 2009  



End file.
